


All That Glitters Is Not Gold

by SelenaTerna



Series: Time Petals Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Much silliness, and shininess, much shininess, silliness, silly fluff, time petals prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The Doctor accidentally creates something that isn't quite what he intended and the results are not good. Very, very not good.





	All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! So this was my response to the TPP drabble prompt glitter and I swear it was only 200 words, but then...this happened and it's a ficlet. Sorry? *grins sheepishly* The brain was fully into the silly today, it would seem.  
> It's a silly bit of nothing that just came to me because my brain is a strange place. I hope you like it anyway!

“Are you _sure_ , Doctor?”

“Yep!” The Doctor bounced on his toes. “Absolutely.”

Rose looked doubtful. “I dunno…”

“Pish-posh! It’s as easy as pie!” He looked disdainfully at the last of the glitter-filled bath bombs her mum had given her. “I can easily replicate them and even improve them! How would you like a _scented_ glitter filled bath-bomb, Rose Tyler?”

“Really? You can do that?”

“Course I can!” he said, offended. “I’m genius, remember? This is nothing but the work of a moment!”

Rose sighed. “Yeah, that’s what you said when you tried to ‘improve’ my hair dryer, remember?”

“I _did_ improve it!” he protested. “It says good morning in four different languages now and it doubles as a sonic homing beacon in a pinch!”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t blow hot air anymore, Doctor!” She rolled her eyes. “What’s the point of a hair dryer that doesn’t dry hair?”

“Weeeeell…” He began. Seeing her impatient expression, however, he hurried on. “I promise you, this’ll be different, Rose! They’ll be brilliant, you’ll see. You’ll be the envy of all things pink and yellow.”

She still looked unconvinced, so he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and as usual, her resistance crumbled. 

“All right,” she sighed. “Have at it, then.”

“Brilliant!” He beamed. “ _Molto bene_! Don’t you worry Rose Tyler, I’ll make you a bath-bomb to remember.”

Rose sighed again. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

++++++++++

The next day, they visited Jackie, and the Doctor was determined that the visit would go well. The last few hadn't been entirely pleasant, likely because Jackie was still unreasonably angry that he'd tinkered with her telly and it now picked up four hundred alien stations but couldn’t get East Enders. And possibly also because after a _minor_ adjustment, her toaster could translate Morse code into Ancient Pyrethian (even he couldn’t do that!) but didn’t seem to make toast anymore.

Yes, an entirely unreasonable reaction, in his opinion. Still, he’d come prepared to make peace with a gift of his own creation. Rose had told him her mother was fond of scented bath-bombs so he’d specially created a whole boxful to appease her, and judging by the pleased smile Jackie was sporting, it seemed to be working.

“What, like, normal bath-bombs, are they? It’s not alien, is it?”

“Nope!” He bounced excitedly on his toes. “Ordinary human bath-bombs like those you can find in any old shop. Made ‘em just for you- fruit scented, just like Rose said.”

Jackie beamed, clutching the box. “Thank you, Doctor! ‘M goin’ to try ‘em out right now!” 

To his horror, she dropped a noisy kiss on his cheek as she left the room. “Don’t mind me love,” she called to Rose. “Won’t be a mo.”

“Take your time,” Rose called back before turning to him with a smile. “Well Doctor, looks like mum might’ve finally forgiven you for ‘fixin’ the telly and the toaster.”

He sniffed. “I still say she’s overlooking how much more _useful_ they are now.”

Rose rolled her eyes and moved to fill the kettle. “Just keep your hands to yourself and don’t go ‘fixin’ anything else.”

He pouted. “But Roooooooose! What’ll I do with myself while we’re here?” 

She sighed. “There’s an old hair dryer in my room, on the nightstand. Why don’t you go and play with that, then?”

“ _Molto bene!_ ” He immediately dashed to her old room and found the hair dryer. He was so immersed in pulling it to pieces that he didn’t hear the very loud shriek that followed minutes later and his first clue that there was danger afoot was when Rose burst into the room, eyes wild. “Run!”

He blinked. “What? Why?”

“Just _run_!” She urged. “There’s time, you can still make it! Quick! Back to the TARDIS and lock the doors!”

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the living room.

However, halfway there, they were accosted by an enraged, glitter-y shiny thing in a bight pink bathrobe.

“Too late!” Rose groaned.

“I’ll say!” The Very Angry Glitter Beast shrieked. “Should’ve known better than to trust Himself! You get this off me right now, you alien git!”

The Doctor grimaced slightly. “Ah.”

“What d’you mean ‘ah’? Is that all you have to say for yourself?” The Angry Glitter Monster Known As Jackie Tyler shouted. “I smell like a two day old banana and I’m covered in YELLOW glitter!”

“I…might’ve added the glitter to your bath-bombs by mistake,” he said, edging towards Rose. “Lots of it. Aaaaand I might’ve made the banana smell just a bit too ripe. But I’ve got some stuff that’ll get it right off!” He added hastily.

Glitter-Beast Jackie growled.  “You’d better be right!”

“I am,”  he reassured her. “Don’t worry, you’ll be right as rain. Anyway, it could’ve been worse.”

“How?” The Enraged Glitter Beast demanded. 

He shuddered in horror. “You could’ve run out here naked.”

Moments later, he and Rose were running for the TARDIS, and he conceded that this time he should probably _post_ the solution to Jackie. 

The Royal Mail might be less hazardous to his health.

_Fin._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, if you have any questions or comments please feel free to drop me a line on Tumblr at countessselena.tumblr.com .


End file.
